Campus Ghostbusters
by Katthnip
Summary: AU de los X-files, serie de los 90 s, situada en la universidad. nuestros agentes favoritos ya no son parte del FBI, ahora lidian con exámenes, fantasmas en bibliotecas, monstruosidades que comparten cuarto con alumnos, sectas dentro de fraternidades, y sobre todo con OVNIS y conspiraciones dentro de la institución escolar que son dirigidas por las mismas autoridades académicas.


Los Personajes pertenecen a: Chris Carter.

Interpretados por: Gillian Anderson y David Duchovny.

De la serie Original de la FOX, The X Files.

Bueno. Primero que nada, gracias por leer este fan fic, que está hecho meramente para entretener y espero les sea de su agrado, está basado en un universo alterno inspirado en el fanart de college AU de los xfiles. Donde nuestra querida Agente Scully es una Punk, renegada y de muy mal carácter, lógica y científica. Y donde nuestro amado Agente Mulder es un nerd pero bien parecido estudiante de psicología, primero en su clase, obsesionado con los fenómenos paranormales de todo tipo.

Podía ver todo el camino desde el edificio de psicología a las escaleras del centro estudiantil, que se iluminaban los escalones uno a uno con pequeñas farolas por las noches, parecidos a los que ponen en las piscinas. A excepción de que estas no cambiaban de colores; se mantenían en el tono amarillento de como el de cualquier otra farola, más naranja que amarillo realmente.

Ella solía comparar las luces que iluminaban el campus con las luces de las fiestas navideñas, le provocaban un aire de nostalgia en donde le agradaba perderse un rato. Observaba a los estudiantes salir después de las ultimas sesiones de clases por la noche; parejas acurrucadas hombro a hombro cuchicheando seguramente sonetos de amor a los cuales las chicas, (casi siempre a la derecha.) solían responder con risillas nerviosas cual colegialas.

Se disponía a fumar un cigarrillo oculta entre los arboles de las jardineras que solían estar llenas de estudiantes en espera de sus próximas clases por las tardes de medio día, Regularmente eran estudiantes con horarios quebrados, (o simplemente faltistas ocasionales.) recostados sobre el césped; sumergidos en sus laptop, charlando, jugando algún video juego portátil entre otras posibles distracciones para matar el tiempo. ``mierda, que montón de ineptos.´´- pensaba mientras chasqueaba la palanca del encendedor y la cálida llama que emergía de este le proporcionaba luz y vida al cigarro entre sus labios, rojos como el carmín, delgados e imponentemente bien proporcionados.

Cuando el cigarrillo se vio encendido aspiro la suave esencia del tabaco filtrado por la pequeña extensión de tonalidad marrón, una y otra vez, exhalando un fantasma de humo que se escurría tranquilo en dirección al cielo o a ninguna parte, entre su boca y la nada.

Estuvo a punto de darle una última fumarada a aquel nocivo pero ameno concentrado de químicos que tanto estaba disfrutando, cuando antes de que si quiera, pudiera reaccionar, arraso con ella un ente que logro desbalancearla por unos segundos, seguido de dejarla caer al piso, llevándose consigo una cadena en forma de crucifijo que llevaba al cuello. (En realidad era un objeto muy querido y especial para ella, ya que su madre se lo había obsequiado una navidad y de igual manera a su hermana, hacía ya algunos años atrás.) De espaldas a la hierba verde y aun enmohecida por el ultimo roció de las regaderas automáticas que horas otras habían sido desactivadas por los jardineros del campus, aún mantenía su humedad.

Estupefacta y ya bastante furiosa, logro balancearse sobre sus dos rodillas, quedando completamente de cuclillas, se impulsó con su brazo derecho hacia delante dándole oportunidad de correr tras aquel bulto que le había arrollado sin razón alguna y que le había arrebatado con brusquedad una de sus posiciones más preciadas; corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y logro divisar que el colguije estaba prendado de la mochila del sujeto que la había arroyado en particular.

Pudo notar que se trataba de un chico, alto (Aunque no demasiado.) y cabellos castaños, o eso es lo que lograba ver desde la distancia y por su puesto la adrenalina que la invadió de momento.

-¡eh, tu detente! – pero no logro detenerlo a gritos. ``Genial aparte de idiota, sordo.´´- pensó. Pero no se detenía así que decidió correr aún más rápido. (Y la verdad es que no le quedaba de otra si quería recuperar su collar.)

Al seguir corriendo pudo notar que la venían persiguiendo guardias del campus lo que en ese momento la hizo sentir más tranquila, aunque no le impidió seguir corriendo, cuando logro abalanzarse hacia él y lograr taclearlo al suelo.

-¡te tengo maldito, devuélveme mi dije!- forcejeo con él unos segundos hasta que logro arrebatarle la cadenilla. – ¡aquí esta!, ¿Creíste que podías robarme así, sin más ni más?, Nadie se mete conmigo, gusano apestoso.- el chico parecía bastante desconcertado, solo se redujo a mirarla con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y las cejas fruncidas, no se inmuto por emitir palabra alguna.

Cuando los guardias llegaron por fin a la escena, ella con todo el orgullo que pudo expresar y con las manos en la cintura se dirigió a ellos vigorosa. –aquí está su criminal, llévenselo he recuperado mi posesión, espero que no se te ocurra robarme a la próxima. –Uno de los guardias se dirigió a ella tomándola del brazo, -¿eh?, ¿pero que les sucede?, ¡EL es el criminal yo solo quería recuperar mi collar!-. El segundo guardia se aproximó al chico ayudándolo a levantarse de una manera muy brusca.

-no creas que no te miramos, se podía ver perfectamente que estabas corriendo junto a tu amigo, no quieras zafarte de esto, los llevaremos con el subdirector Skinner, quien estará gustoso de reprenderlos a ambos por alterar la paz y saquear archivos privados de la escuela.

-¿pero qué rayos?, yo no soy amiga de… ``este´´, ni mucho menos… yo solo…

-¡callate niña y acompañanos! –ok, tenía que admitirlo, estaba más que perpleja y desorientada conforme a la situación, ella solo había decidido una noche, como todas las malditas noches salir a fumar un cigarrillo y se encuentra de la nada con ese chico que además de raro parecía tonto, aun que debía de ser franca consigo misma; el chico era bien parecido a pesar de esa pinta de nerd que se cargaba.

Al llegar al edificio de dirección y coordinación escolar, los guardias les condujeron hasta la oficina del subdirector, y les ordenaron sentarse en un sillón que se entraban allí, para aguardar a que el subdirector les atendiera, un guardia toco la puerta y desde el interior una voz quisquillosa respondió.- ¡Adelante!- el mismo guardia que se había dirigido a tocar anteriormente, entre abrió la puerta de madera color negro, asomándose por el rabillo de la misma para advertirle que ya había atrapado a los ``criminales.´´ y que esperaban afuera; el hombre que se encontraba dentro de la oficina asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y señalo al chico. –Tu. Aquí rápido.- y nada más, pasaron unos treinta o veinte minutos. Nada. Y ella seguía en la espera, al cabo de unos cinco minutos aproximadamente el chico salió y por primera vez escucho una palabra de él. –Dice que pases…- tenía una cara de indignación total, el chico solo tomo su mochila y se fue del lugar, `` ¿y ya… solo así lo dejaran ir?´´ -Pensó.- ``que mierda…´´-no paraba de maldecir por dentro su mala suerte, haberse topado con semejante engendro y todo ese alboroto para que solo lo dejaran ir.

La chica, ya de por si con una variedad de sentimientos encontrados (la mayoría de ira y frustración), se aproximó a la puerta y cruzo el umbral. Se postro frente a un escritorio con una placa al frente que decía en letras doradas, "S.D. Walter S. Skinner."

-Siéntese señorita.

\- quiero aclarar que, todo esto es un mal entendido. – refunfuño ella.

-¿cree que no lo sé? – el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella frunció el ceño, era algo calvo, usaba anteojos, también se podía observar que era fornido y tenía la nariz chata. Tenía el aspecto de boxeador más que de maestro o autoridad dentro de un recinto escolar. – he escuchado de usted, sé que es problemática y tiene esa fama y pinta de ¨rebelde¨, pero sé que no comparte las mismas creencias ni locuras del chico… escuche señorita, según los estatutos y las pruebas indican que usted estaba cooperando en infraganti con el sospechoso, además de robar propiedad privada de la escuela, ¨archivos secretos¨, si usted así quiere llamarlo. Tiene una brillante carrera y un gran futuro y tiene que saber que esto en su historial no se va a ver muy bien, quiero hacer un trato con usted…

La chica, muy atenta entre cerro los ojos y tenso la cara, sabía que estaba acorralada, el subdirector sabia como mover sus cartas y como mantenerla al margen y hacerle saber quién era la autoridad dentro de la escuela. (Lo que era realmente difícil hacer con ella.)

-Lo escucho... –termino diciendo.

-¿usted ha escuchado sobre el blog en internet llamado, ¨Los Expedientes X.¨?

-Si. Lo edita un tal… FM Luder, o por lo menos eso es lo que se. También he oído que habla sobre sucesos o historias increíbles o inexplicables dentro del campus… Pero nadie le cree a eso. Es decir, es famoso y sé que hay varios fanáticos del blog… pero es simplemente… ilógico. Al tipo lo toman como un loco de hecho tiene un apodo, lo llaman… ¨Spooky.¨-termino soltando una risita.

-¿eso es lo que usted cree? –el hombre levanto la ceja. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de completo desagrado. –bien. Como vera la escuela no puede prohibir o aniquilar ese proyecto llamado ¨Los Expedientes X¨, ya sabe. Causaría cierta controversia, habladurías y ni la escuela, ni el alumnado quiere eso. El trato consiste en lo siguiente: se borra este incidente, usted trabajara mano a mano con FM Luder, generara un reporte de cada caso, exponiendo su punto de vista científico y médico. Y me lo enviara a mí.

-está diciéndome… que, ¿debo desacreditar el trabajo del editor?

-así es. Quiero que usted se encargue de eso, quiero que convenza al editor de terminar con ese blog. Y con todas sus ¨fechorías¨ dentro del campus.

-¿dónde encuentro a FM Luder?

-usted lo acaba de verlo salir por esa puerta. Puede encontrarlo en el edificio Hegal Place, cuarto 42… es el sótano. –la chica se levantó de golpe y con la mirada fría solo esbozo un sutil, ¨de acuerdo.¨

Al salir por la puerta, volteo levemente y dijo. –Mi reporte lo tendrá lo antes posible.- y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Al salir del edificio era más noche de lo que habitualmente ella solía deambular, pero tenía ahora trabajo que hacer. Se dirigió al edificio Hegal Place, al otro lado del campus. Pensó en un principio hacerlo por la mañana o después de clases pero sintió una extraña necesidad de ir esa misma noche. Cada paso era significativo y algo le arrastraba hacia el sótano de aquel edificio, como si poco a poco su destino estuviera cambiando, y era verdad pues su vida no volvería a ser la misma una vez tocara aquella puerta a la que ahora cara a cara miraba desafiante. Una voz se escuchó en el interior, ¨ ¡Aquí solo están lo indeseados del campus!¨-algo atónita, se dio la libertad de abrir la puerta, interpretando aquella frase como una invitación a pasar.

-¿Hola…FM Luder? – sin voltear aun el chico permanecía de espadas a ella, en su escritorio sumergido en la computadora. El cuarto era relativamente pequeño, había lápices clavados en el techo del mismo. Junto con múltiples recortes de avistamientos OVNI, trofeos de quien sabe que cosas, figuras de series y películas Sci-Fi, y un notorio e intrépido poster con un platillo volador que decía en letras blancas ¨I WANT TO BELIEVE.¨ se percató que no había cama, en su lugar había un sillón y una pecera del otro lado de la habitación. Un pequeño refrigerador y un microondas que estaba colocado arriba. Para ella ese chico vivía como en el basurero.

El chico al fin volteo y le miro con una expresión de sorpresa. -¿tu?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿acaso te han mandado a espiarme?, por no pareces fan del blog.

-No. De hecho siento mucha curiosidad sobre tu trabajo, por cierto mi nombre es Dana Scully, estudiante de medicina. –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el chico.

Él sonrió alcanzando a esbozar una leve risa y le respondió el saludo. –Fox Mulder, estudiante de Psicología y editor en jefe de Los Expedientes X. No es normal que me manden niñera de la dirección, pero creo que debiste haber hecho algo muy malo como para verte parada aquí, en esta habitación. Pero… sería buena algo de ayuda y compañía, aunque no disfruto mucho de la última.

-creeme, no eres el único. Y nada de lo que dices es verdad, como dije siento mucha curiosidad y me gustaría ayudarte, ya sabes dándole un punto de vista médico y lógico a tu trabajo. –dijo alzando la ceja y sonriendo, para demostrar esa seguridad tan típica de ella.

-Entonces, no hay nada más que decir. Te veo mañana Scully, partimos a las cuatro en punto. Bajaremos a la ciudad, un chico dice ser raptado por extraterrestres, su nombre es Billy Miles. –ella rio, y salió de aquel peculiar recinto hacia su dormitorio, se preguntó por qué rayos estaba metido en un sótano y no en una habitación como los demás estudiantes. Había muchas interrogantes con respecto a Fox Mulder, pero tenía el presentimiento de que con el tiempo, todas aquellas preguntas se responderían por sí mismas, y aunque ella ahora lo ignoraba, la verdad estaba allá afuera.

Muchas Gracias por leer el primer capítulo, estaré actualizando cada semana entre domingo y lunes, espero ya con ansias sea enero para poder ver la décima temporada de esta mi serie favorita.

Recuerden si les gusto dejen sus reviews, comentarios o favs, para saber si les va gustando, igual me ayuda mucho que solo se pasen a leer, aunque me gustaría saber mucho su opinión.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
